horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Firebreak (Quest)
16,670 +1 Weave or Coil (Reward Box) +3 Bluegleam |previous = For the Werak |next = The Forge of Winter |level = 50 |image1 =Firebreak Quest.png |region = Longnotch Battery Facility Firebreak |title1 = Firebreak |enemies: = Daemonic Behemoth Daemonic Bellowback Daemonic Frostclaw Daemonic Longleg Daemonic Scorcher Daemonic Scrapper Daemonic Stalker Daemonic Thunderjaw Daemonic Watcher}} Firebreak is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds. Synopsis After out-competing Aratak for his position as chieftain of the werak, Aloy travels to Longnotch where she will meet with Ourea and Aratak to journey into Thunder's Drum. A brief discussion with Aratak informs Aloy of Ourea's time as a slave during the Red Raids, an experience that whittled the shaman down until she was left with only her faith in the Spirit. Aratak also recounts their first expedition to the mountain, telling her that he is skeptical that the Spirit lies within. Meeting Ourea and Naltuk before the wall of ice, the shaman imparts her gratitude to Aloy. After informing Aloy of Aratak's feats during the war, Ourea and Naltuk begin the ritual to unseal the entrance to the mountain. If Aloy has met Sylens, she also has an opportunity to discuss his past with Ourea at this point. Stepping into the Battery Facility, Ourea explains that it was once a fortress of the Old Ones used to protect against some potentially catastrophic event. Making their way through the facility and dispatching the Daemonic Machines within, they eventually come to battleground where many of the hunters involved in the first expedition were slain. Either by taking the direct route through the machines and battleground or sneaking through Ourea's route, they continue into the control room which overlooks the caldera of the mountain. There, Aloy activates a hologram of Anita Sandoval, Kenny Chau, and CYAN, who announce that through their combined efforts Yellowstone will remain dormant for many years. Moving on, Aloy, Aratak, and Ourea take a zipline from the control room to the caldera, taking out more Daemonic machines before arriving at the recently constructed cauldron door. As Aloy tries to override the door, she is interrupted by the Daemon who initiates its defense mechanisms, releasing a Daemonic Thunderjaw into the caldera. After dispatching the machine, Aloy then overrides the door, allowing them access into the inner facility that has been overtaken by the Daemon. Objectives # Go to Longnotch '''to begin your ascent into Thunder's Drum. # '''Talk to Ourea ## Talk to Aratak (Optional) # Reach the Cauldron Door '''where the previous expedition to the mountain fell. # '''Reach the Cauldron Door through the Tower ## Take Aratak's Path directly to the Tower (Optional) ## Take Ourea's Path up to the Tower (Optional) # Activate the Console # Watch the Hologram # Reach the Cauldron Door # Kill the Machines around the Cauldron Door # Override the Cauldron Door # Kill the Daemonic Thunderjaw # Override the Cauldron Door Walkthrough Collectables The following datapoints are obtained automatically during this quest and cannot be missed. Frozen Wilds Hologram Datapoints * #1 The Toast Category:Frozen Wilds Side Quests